


No.Mercy

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No.mercy - Freeform, Romance, changki rise, just kidding, what truly happened :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: Kihyun is a little too caring with Changkyun and he realizes it.One shot!





	No.Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly but I hope you like it ^^  
> Pure fluff, no smut here xD almost all my stories have it but not this one :P  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Enjoy!

When Changkyun arrived to that restaurant, he thought he would die. K.Will called him and he couldn’t say no. Starship recently accepted him and he wouldn’t lose opportunities; he wanted to become an idol after all. The other trainees didn’t want to look at him nor talk to him and he understood. He would have done the same thing if he were in their place so he just stayed quiet, trying not to show how nervous he was. Changkyun watched No.Mercy from the beginning; he knew every single name and it was strange to be in the same room. He then had to return to the dorm with them and awkwardly sit there for hours until Yunho finally talked to him. Changkyun felt grateful with him and, from that moment, he decided he would give his best to earn their trust.

Even if he was forced to say dumb things during his interviews, the others became his friends after a few weeks. Jooheon talked to him after Yunho, then Seokwon - he slept by his side so he had no choice after the first night - and it went on like that. Changkyun thought they were good people; they didn’t fight at all and their competitions were relaxed. They didn’t create rivalry in between them, they were all friends and Changkyun loved that. In conclusion, they had a healthy relationship and he was glad they included him into the group eventually.

Everyone was kind towards him though he couldn’t help to notice how one of them cared a lot more about him than the others: Kihyun. The latter always called Changkyun’s attention; since he started watching the show. The younger loved his voice and his personality but he seemed to be cold on TV. He was proven wrong the first day he met them when Kihyun gently explained the reason of their anger. The elder’s voice sounded soft and sweet while he spoke, like honey. Changkyun knew he said he didn’t like him at his interview but his face showed something different. He had seen Kihyun mad and it wasn’t the same expression he had the day they met.

After months, Changkyun was still there, feeling more and more comfortable around them. That morning, he woke up with the soft sound of footsteps. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled toothlessly when he recognized Kihyun’s socks. The latter was walking to the kitchen to make breakfast and Changkyun decided to get up softly not to bother Seokwon. He knew it was still early because Kihyun liked waking up before everyone.

The younger entered the kitchen and went to the counter, sitting on it by Kihyun’s side. His hyung almost punched him out of reflex but he relaxed when he saw his face. “Changkyunnie! You scared me” he whispered, grabbing a huge knife to cut some vegetables.

“I’m sorry, hyung” Changkyun apologized. “Do you need help?” he asked and Kihyun nodded. The rapper slid down from the counter and stood up next to him, waiting for instructions. He sucked at cooking so he just cut things or did the dishes Kihyun used while cooking so he would have less to wash later. Changkyun really enjoyed helping the vocalist and he loved how he unconsciously pouted every time he focused too much on something.

“Here, wash these and cut them neatly” Kihyun ordered and he quickly started doing it. The silence in the room was comforting. Changkyun needed those moments; he really liked being alone and he had to spend his day with 8 people. Kihyun hummed a song while his hands kept on moving, throwing some onions to the fry pan. “Oh! Don’t do it that way, you’ll lose a finger” the elder suddenly said, making him chuckle. “Let me teach you” he added and showed Changkyun how to cut the carrots properly. “Now you try” Kihyun grabbed his hand, making his heart race and making him realize he was already doomed. The rapper liked his hyung romantically but he had been trying to stop his feelings from growing - without any success -. It wouldn’t be a good thing because they could never be together that way. Being in a band made everything more difficult and he didn’t even know if he would debut. Changkyun was sure Kihyun would, he was an incredible singer. Though Gun was cooler than him in every sense; he didn’t think they would pick him. “That’s better” Kihyun interrupted his thoughts. “Why are you frowning? Are you okay?” the vocalist’s eyes were staring back at him and he couldn’t help but blush slightly. He hoped Kihyun wouldn’t notice.

“I’m okay, hyung” Changkyun answered quickly, making sure the other didn’t say anything. A teasing smile showed on his gorgeous face. “I was just thinking about something stupid... nothing important” the younger assured, concentrating on those carrots because his hands were shaking a little.

“Something stupid, huh?” Kihyun kept on cooking. “If it’s something stupid you wouldn’t mind telling me, right?” he made Changkyun curse inside his mind. He started making up a different thing not to be discovered.

“Of course not, hyung” the younger tried to sound convincing. “I was just... remembering the day we met” he finally came up with an idea. “You weren’t angry at me that day. I saw your angry face when you had to work with Shownu-hyung in the second challenge” he said and Kihyun suddenly widened his eyes. _‘Maybe it wasn’t a good idea’_  he thought. “Uhm... maybe I was wrong, you were angry at me” Changkyun turned to look back at the wooden surface where he was cutting the vegetables.

“I” Kihyun took a deep breath. “I wasn’t” he admitted and the rapper lifted his gaze again, finding his hyung staring at him. “How did you... how did you know?” the elder seemed to be fighting to say something.

“Like I told you before, I watched No.Mercy back then and I found you really cool but scary at the same time” Changkyun explained. “And I’d never forget your face when the second challenge was over. You didn’t even smile when you won 1st place as a singer” he talked more, having Kihyun’s full attention on him. “So, the moment I entered the restaurant, I thought you would throw that burning glare at me” he paused because the carrots were a little difficult to chop and his fingertip was getting dangerously close to the knife. “But you didn’t... why?” he asked, even if he was scared of doing so.

Kihyun didn’t react right away. He looked a bit troubled and Changkyun wondered if he messed everything up with that ridiculous story. “I just... you looked like a scared puppy” the vocalist finally spoke. “You didn’t seem arrogant and” he paused. “Changkyunnie, there’s something I need to tell you” he sighed as if he was taking courage and Changkyun suddenly had hope. What if Kihyun liked him back?

“There’s something I need to tell you too” Seokwon’s voice echoed around the quiet apartment and the younger cursed mentally. “You left your t-shirt on my bed” he had Changkyun’s t-shirt in his hand.

“I’m sorry” the rapper apologized. “Leave it on my bed, I’ll wear it later” Seokwon left them alone after that but Kihyun didn’t say anything. They stayed quiet because everyone started waking up. In the end, the dorm became a mess and they had to leave before Changkyun could ask his hyung anything.

 

 

“Did I interrupt something earlier?” Seokwon said while they prepared their beds to go to sleep. Changkyun turned to look at him in surprise and the taller one raised his eyebrows twice.

“You didn’t, we were just talking... nothing important” the rapper smiled reassuringly at his companion because he didn’t seem to believe him. They kept on changing into their pajamas and turned off the light to then lay down there in silence. They usually stayed awake for at least an hour having a conversation about anything they came up with though Changkyun couldn’t stop thinking at that moment. He wanted Seokwon to sleep quickly so he could stand up and ask Kihyun about it.

“You know, Changkyun-ah” Seokwon broke the silence and Changkyun thought about pretending to be asleep. His idea vanished seconds later because he was a really light sleeper and Seokwon knew that already. “Yunho and I... we aren’t just friends” he admitted, even if Changkyun noticed it the first day he stayed over. “I know, it’s pretty obvious” he chuckled. “But I wanted you to know there’s nothing wrong with being in love with someone, even if that someone is another man” Changkyun couldn’t help to chuckle; he sounded like his father while speaking that way. “Did you just laugh?” Seokwon turned to glare at him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” Changkyun apologized. “You sounded like an old man” he added and Seokwon laughed.

“You are right” he patted the rapper’s shoulder.

“I know you are together and I know there’s nothing wrong with it, don’t worry” Changkyun didn’t want to tell him but he realized Seokwon already knew. He wouldn’t have spoken about that if he weren’t aware of his feelings for Kihyun - and if he weren’t aware he was completely gay -. “Okay, I like Kihyun-hyung” he whispered in case someone was near the living room. “And you interrupted him this morning” he kept on confessing things and Seokwon just listened quietly. “I wanted to punch you because I’m sure it was something important” Changkyun sighed.

“I knew it! I heard the last part” Seokwon’s voice was too loud for the rapper’s liking so he shushed him. “Sorry” he whispered. “Maybe you should tell him... Kihyun was really cold before you arrived and he treats you differently... I’m your age and Yunho too but he doesn’t spoil us at all... he spoils you a lot” he was right about everything.

“You are right” Changkyun smiled because Seokwon was with Yunho and he knew what he was talking about. They were together despite wishing to become idols and despite what people would think. The rapper needed to see that to realize there wasn’t anything wrong with that. “I’ll try to tell him tomorrow” Seokwon grinned at those words. “Thank you” he added, feeling extremely grateful. All his fears went away after that little chat.

“No problem, I’m sure Kihyun-hyung likes you back” Seokwon turned to look at the ceiling once more. They stayed awake for half an hour, just talking about random things until they couldn’t take it and fell asleep.

 

 

Weeks passed and Changkyun couldn’t find the right moment to tell him. They were never alone because of No.Mercy and Deokspatch. They needed to prepare their songs for the challenges and then go to another place to record; they even separated the members for different tasks and it became impossible.

That night while they watched a movie, Kihyun stood up and offered everyone something to drink. 5 of them raised their hands so Changkyun took the opportunity to follow him to help. He didn’t miss Seokwon’s teasing smirk before leaving. “Hyung, I’ll help” he said, making Kihyun turn around in surprise. The latter grinned at the sight of him, pinching his cheek cutely.

“Thank you, Changkyun-ah” the vocalist opened the shelves to grab 7 glasses and then opened the fridge to take the bottle of Coke. “You are always helping me” he added while pouring the drink into the glasses. The kitchen went silent after that and Changkyun wondered if it was the right moment to do it. “Changkyunnie” Kihyun gave him a tray and placed all the drinks there. He then went back to the living room, being followed by the rapper once again. The latter sighed, shaking his head when Seokwon asked him silently about it. It wasn’t the right time; he’d have to wait even more.

 

After everyone went to sleep, he stayed wide awake on his bed. Seokwon was sleepy that night so he didn’t talk much; leaving Changkyun alone with his thoughts. The latter was staring at the ceiling but he turned to look at the hallway when he heard footsteps approaching the living room. It was Kihyun, dressed in a hoodie and shorts. He seemed to be awake too and the younger quietly stood up, following him to the kitchen as he always did. Kihyun sat on the counter the moment he arrived to his destiny and he had a mini heart attack when he noticed Changkyun. “Damn you, Changkyun-ah” he cursed under his breath, touching his chest to calm his raced heart.

“I’m sorry... I couldn’t sleep... can I sit by your side?” he asked and the vocalist nodded; patting the space next to him on the counter. The two of them stared at the dark room, feeling nervous because they were completely alone and they both had so much to say. Changkyun could feel Kihyun’s tense shoulder brush with his own but his nerves wouldn’t let him react. “The final challenge is close... are you nervous?” the elder suddenly asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“A little” Changkyun lied; he was dying inside because he knew they would pick Gun over him. “Who am I fooling? I’m dying” he added, deciding to tell the truth. “You?” he said, even if he knew Kihyun would surely get picked. The elder shook his head as an answer.

“I’m not” Kihyun admitted. “And you shouldn’t be, you are an excellent rapper” he complimented and Changkyun blushed slightly.

“But Gun is a lot cooler than me” the younger pouted. “It’s fine though... I came here late, I don’t have any right to win- Ah! It hurts!” he whined like a kid when Kihyun punched his arm harshly.

“You have all the rights to win, stop saying nonsense” the vocalist sighed. “I don’t have anything against Gun but... I want you to win” Kihyun whispered, almost inaudibly. “I don’t wanna lose you” it was barely a murmur though Changkyun got it and his heart raced. Kihyun didn’t want to lose him; he was sure he liked him back at that point. The both of them stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like ages until Kihyun leaned in, pecking his lips softly. He then parted quickly, apologizing a thousand times while covering his face with his palms.

“Wait, hyung!” Changkyun almost yelled but he remembered the others were sleeping and the words came out in a medium volume. “I really, really like you” he circled Kihyun’s wrists with his hands, lowering them softly to reveal his cute face. Changkyun locked their lips again, moving softly. The elder kissed back carefully and tenderly as if he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. Changkyun couldn’t believe it either, he thought the thing was one-sided.

They kissed for a while in the kitchen, knowing the others wouldn’t wake up at that hour. The rapper’s hands were resting on Kihyun’s thighs while the latter cupped his face. When they parted, they stared into each other’s eyes with matching grins and the vocalist was the first one to break the silence. “I’ve always liked you, Changkyunnie” he confessed, making Changkyun happy. “I wanted to tell you that day we were preparing breakfast but Seokwon interrupted” he kept on talking, intertwining their fingers. “I wasn’t angry the day I met you because” he paused. “Because I found you really cute and I realized you weren’t an arrogant asshole like everyone believed you would be” he ended his explanation and Changkyun pecked his lips innocently.

“I was a little scared that day but I could feel you didn’t hate me” they kissed once again.

“Let’s keep it a secret” Kihyun whispered and they stayed awake until 5am just chatting and kissing. The next morning, they were dead tired but they didn’t regret anything. The others found out about their relationship a week later when Jooheon saw them stealing pecks from each other while they made breakfast. The rapper was shocked but he couldn’t say anything after Yunho and Seokwon.


End file.
